Lovers and Friends
by PerrfectPorrcelain
Summary: Light is stressed out while catching Kira. So an old friend of his decides to help him. LightxReader ! It takes place after L dies *sad face*


**_Moth: _**_So here is Light's sexy time with the reader! I hope you enjoy! :) I'm saving the best guy for last... if you can guess who that is x) _

* * *

><p>The brunette glared at the peppy blonde as she pouted in front of him. He looked away with anger drenched on his face.<p>

"Misa, I need to be alone, okay? I'll be with you another night." He said taking a sip of his hard liquor. Misa frowned and began to throw tiny punches at Light.

"No! No! No! I want to be with you, you promised." She said with puppy dog eyes. "Gosh, you're like Ryuzaki. All you care about is this stupid case, you have a girlfriend who loves you!" Light got real close to Misa and kissed her delicate lips.

"No go. I need some alone time." He was being honest, he needed some time to himself, but what Misa didn't know wouldn't hurt her. She finally caved in.

"Oh… all right. I'll see you later Light, bye Ryuk." Misa skipped out of the room and Light locked the door, for now. He sat down on the tan couch and sighed with relief. _Misa is gone, yes. _He thought. Not only had he made plans with someone else, Misa would never suspect of him cheating on her. Or maybe she would, but whatever the cause may be, he didn't care. Misa didn't satisfy his needs sometimes, and he knew someone who could. An old friend.

"Well why is she so happy right now?" Ryuk asked the stressed out _Kira._

"No idea. It's Misa, does there need to be an answer?" Light asked looking at the grotesque shinigami in the room. "No, there doesn't need to be an answer." Light tapped the arm of the couch as he waited for ~~~~~, to arrive. In all honesty, he preferred her over Misa. ~~~~ knew how to treat a guy and make him feel like a king. So why didn't Light and her become an item? Two words, Misa Amane. Without Misa in the picture those two would be the God and Goddess of the new world Light was creating.

_Knock Knock _

"Oooh is that her?"Ryuk asked. Light got up from the couch and sauntered over to the door. When he opened it he saw ~~~~~ standing there with naive smile. She twirled a piece of her ~~~~ hair and glanced up at Light.

"Hey." She said with a voice of honey. Light couldn't keep it in his pants, but he had to, at least for right now.

"Ooh she's a pretty girl. Is this the girl you're going to––" Ryuk was interrupted by Light talking to the ~~~~ haired, ~~~~ eyed darling.

"Hi ~~~~~~, you look amazing tonight." He said unbuttoning three of his buttons from the top of his shirt. She smirked at him and got about four inches from his face. He let his hands benevolently fall onto her hips. She looked like a beautiful hourglass. Not super skinny like Misa, but nothing more than perfect to him. She played with a little piece of his hair as his hands began to tug at her jean skirt. She giggled and Light noticed a pink color sweep over her face. He picked her up bridal style and brought her over to the bed.

"Well, while you go do your thing Light, I'll be out here eating apples!" Ryuk said. Light ignored the shinigami's comments and got on top of ~~~~~~. He smirked down at her.

"So, Misa isn't fulfilling her duties…eh?" she asked licking her blood red lips.

"Not at all. I've been aching for a woman's real touch." He breathed to his beautiful maiden. "I want you to be my Goddess, not Misa." He tenderly kissed her lips and then pulled away. She blushed at his words. She didn't realize that he wasn't serious about Misa anymore. He put his forehead on hers and they rubbed noses.

"Someone's getting happy…" she said. His eyes flew open and before he knew it, he was on the bottom and she was on top. She straddled Light and took off her shirt that she had tied. She was left in a black lacy bra. Light's eyes bulged out, along with something else, when he saw how juicy and luscious her breasts were. She saw him begin to grab at her, but she pinned him down. "I don't think so, Kira." She bit her bottom lip and began to press against his growing erection. She backed down so she was on the ground, on her knees. She beckoned for him to sit up, and when he did she pulled off his tan pants. Through his green boxers she could see his hard cock wanting to spring forth. She had him stand and once he was she slowly pulled his boxers off, exposing him to his hardest. She licked the top of his cock and her ~~~~~ eyes stared longingly, and lustfully up at him. "I hope this does it for you." She wrapped his red lips around him and began to move back and forth, using her tongue on the underside of his shaft. The moans escaping his mouth turned her on immensely. Light put his hand on top of her head and then his other, and held it. He steadily began to thrust in her mouth making sure not to hurt her, or go too fast.

"Oh God ~~~~~." He groaned out. She looked up at him taking her lips off his harden cock. She slowly stroked him as she smirked up at him. He picked her up and put her on the bed. He tore his shirt off and then her bra. He released her breasts and his lips immediately went to her perky nipples. She moaned and arched her back. He swirled his tongue around her left, while his right hand played with her right.

"Mmmm Light…" she whimpered and ran her fingers through his hair. She could feel herself getting wetter than ever before. He was blocking her from reaching her hand down there and playing with herself. It was as if Light had read her mind. He moved her mini skirt so it was past her navel and softly rubbed her through her panties. "L-Light…oh my gosh…." he stopped sucking on her nipples and he pulled her panties off. He pulled her skirt off as well and kissed from her stomach lower, and lower. He ran his tongue across her clit and poked in and out of her. He watched how much pleasure he was giving her and it turned him on even more. She wrapped her legs around his head trying to push his tongue inside her more.

"Is everything okay in there? Light I ran out of apples!" he heard Ryuk say. Was Ryuk serious? Did he actually think Light would stop just go get him some apples? NO! Light teased her clit to the point of where she could possibly pass out. He stopped and kissed back up her chest.

~~~~~." He whispered in her ear. She looked at him and smiled.

"Light…" she said back. He laid propped himself up, so he was sitting up right against the pillows and she crawled over to him. She handed him a condom and before anything happened, he slipped it on. "Oh my gosh, I'm so wet for you Light…" a reddish color painted her face and he kissed her nose. She slowly lowered herself onto him and she moaned out. She knew it was her time to bring a lot of pleasure to Light. What she didn't know is that Light would help bring _her_ pleasure as well. She began to move up and down on his erect cock and he held her hips. She wrapped her arms around him and they kissed. He pulled away and watched the pleasure she was giving herself using him. He felt his hips buck forward and start to thrust in her more. Misa had never given him this much pleasure before, and he loved it. Not to mention he loved ~~~~~ before even meeting Misa. Their thrusts together began to clash together so he pushed her back and held himself up with his hands by her shoulders. She wrapped her arms around him and he began to thrust inside her faster and faster. "Oh my god Light oh fuck…"she moaned feeling his cock slide in and out of her. He bent down and kissed her chest and then her lips.

"~~~~~! You feel….so good…" he moaned out blushing looking down at her. This was the first time he's blushed in front of her. She giggled and arched her back. She could feel the orgasm getting closer within her tummy. She began to grip the sheets tightly. Light could also feel himself about to cum. He wanted to watch her cum, so he figured he'd let her cum first. He began to thrust faster and faster inside of her, making her scream as loud as she possibly could.

"Light! Ahhhhhh Light!" she felt her boy tense up as her orgasm swept over her. He watched with his jaw drop as his friend cam all over his cock. That was probably one of the sexiest things she could've done for him, scream his name. He began to pump his cock feeling his orgasm and semen start to come through. He broke it on purpose. She sat up and smirked up at him.

"Ohhhhhh ~~~~~!" he moaned as he felt his seed fall on to her face. He watched and he almost fainted. She licked it up with her tongue. He didn't care if he was about to taste his own semen, he kissed her lips and they laid together on the bed.

"That was…." she began. He put his finger to her lips.

"Beyond what I needed, but thank you." He kissed her lips once more and snuggled with her. What Misa _didn't _know, was NOT going to hurt her Light thought before drifting off to sleep with ~~~~ in his arms.


End file.
